Silver Lunar
by Destined DeathReaper
Summary: Gaara was save by a mysterious girl after a battle against a demon wolf. Is she his saviori? Will he reconized the feeling for her before something else steals her? ON HOLD!


Hi! This is my second fan fiction of Naruto/Inu Yasha crossover, so gave me a break if it's bad. Give me encouragement of what I need to work better on, instead of criticize over my mistake if you are going to send a review after this. No good comment or what I need to work on, don't even bother leaving a review. Other than that hope you enjoy this story. 

Sorry if you have pairing you wanted to pair up with Kagome, but pairing are decided already by the author (Me--) You can request for other pairings for a different story, but I won't promise it would be good, but I'll give my 100 percent work into it. You can vote for the pairings of other character if you want. Not the main character though. Sorry! Next time.

Pairings:

Naruto/Hinata (they are opposite, but they complete each other. Naruto crazy, hyper and an idiot while Hinata shy, calm, and smart. Naruto needs someone that will accept him and the demon in him. Hinata will be that girl)

Sakura/Rock Lee (Even I don't like Sakura that much, she's okay, and she needs a man than will do anything for her meaning ROCK LEE)

Gaara/Kagome/Sasuke (Yeah one of the best pairing ever. Gaara and Sasuke needs some that will heal their broken soul, love them and make them happy. She can be their light in their darkness and accept their bloody pass. Kagome needs some that will protect her from anything, value her above everything and love her too. Go Gaara/Kagome/Sasuke)

Chapter 1: The Temptation of the Lunar Forest

The silver moon shines upon the desert sand, reflecting at the life of animals and humans beings knowing the secret that many seek but yet cannot find. It shines upon a valley where the great Sunagakure; Hidden Village of Sand lies surrounded by great invincible cliffs and mountains that stand might and powerful, but weak upon lashing winds. A country that's surrounded by sand, forever stretching beyond and never ending till it reaches the end of the world.

With the silver moon shining brightly gracing the village with its light, a person on the highest tower gazed over his village that he promise to protect even though in the past he was shunned and hated for who he was. He is Sabaku No Gaara (Gaara of Sand/Desert) His mother die giving birth to only be used as a weapon, as his father seal Shukaku; the sand priest demon also known one tailed Jinchuuriki, in his body forever his vessel. Fear by his people, hate by his family, the only one that loved him betrayed him; he establish that he will only fight, live and love only himself. His life was pain, loneliness and destruction, but it all change by one knucklehead shinobi who lead a similar life as him, Naruto Uzumaki. After the battle with Naruto, Gaara knew that its the people that make you strong, the people you befriend to protect with. He then became the Kazekage of Sunagakure to fulfill his purpose, to protect the one he loves. Though Shukaku was taken away from him by the Akatsuki, Gaara barely sleeps so instead about every night he stargaze, but tonight will be different and forever change his life.

_What's this feeling?_ Something kept nagging Gaara to go to Lunar Forest, a small portion of the only forest that reside in Sunagakure, northeast of it. He felt the tugged every time he look at that forest. No one have every gone in that forest for many shinobi fears what lies in there. And if they did, they never return or ever heard of again.

They said that a monster lies there waiting and devouring souls of the dead, other says that a child haunts that forest for being abandon by those who loved her. But the most important is that a lunar maiden fell in love with a mortal. She was ready to leave everything behind just for the sake of him. One day they promise to meet under the silver moon and she came, but the human mortal never came. She waited as moon and sun passes her, which turn into months, years; she die waiting. Her souls haunts the forest, she knew that the one she love betrayed her for greed, lust and most of all power. You could hear her cry over the betrayal if you ever came close to the forest.

Sabaku No Gaara sigh. This feeling in him, kept nagging him for several day. He felt the tug to go to the Lunar Forest; the forbidden forest. He could hear a call to his soul, begging him to come, luring him to follow the beckon. He stood up. His mind made up, he allow his sand to slowly get out of it encasement, surround him as it transport him at the edge of the forest. Standing at the edge; he could feel the temptation grow stronger and stronger than before. His mind stood captivated, as his body move without a thought into the forest.

The forest stood tall; it's shadow casting upon the world that's inferior to them, to be isolate, to be view cold to the world. Its leaves reaching towards the sky, the heaven, yet cannot for it's unreachable. The silver moon shines moon dust to the forest, penetrating the darkness as the scatter north, west, east and south for the fear of light. Growls could be heard as it brings fear, sadness, despair into your soul but yet you cannot find your light. It's sound piercing your soul that your soul cannot forget. It drives you into insanity until the day you die. But birds could be heard in such a lonely, sad forest as they sing a happily song, as symbol that there's always hope.

Gaara walks on, the feel of the ground welcoming him in its domain. Like it was expecting him to come one day. He can barely see through the darkness as his form disappear into the forest. He can hear whisper, yet nothing was there. He could hear crying again nothing was there. All around were endless tree.

Gaara suddenly feel something. Something like it is watching . Eyes. He stops and turn around, looking behind. Nothing. He stare suspiciously. _The feeling. Its... gone_ The same feeling of the lure draws him on. Instead, this was different. A vision appear. A vision of sapphire blue eyes with silver speckle and black silhouette. It entice him. The innocence it holds, the wisdom its telling silently and the sadness it express hoping it reaches you. Only the eyes Gaara could see, the rest is darkness. A feeling grows inside of him. It made him feel so different, it made him feel protective of the person who holds those eyes. It made him feel that he just want to wash those sadness away and he could be the one to bring joy in those eyes. He clutch his chest where his heart beat that could be heard thousand miles away. _What is emotion? This feeling in my heart_. He felt fear ebb into his soul; he wanted to run away. But no. Sabaku No Gaara does not run away over silly things. He feels no fear. He continue on his journey.

He stop in front of one of many gigantic tree. It looks like the same tree he pass hours ago. It feels like the same tree. Is it the same tree? Nothing can determine his answer for everything around him are trees. No sign of life, but growls could be heard. By now Gaara was irritated. He try to see if he could see the rest of the forest by reaching the top of the tree. It didn't work. Every time he went higher, the tree seems to grow taller. _It's impossible_ he thought. He try transportation jutsu, still he transport to the same spot that he was at. Gaara sat down between the two roots of the gigantic tree. Is this no end to this as he stare into the blackness.

A howl passes through the wind into the ears of Gaara, but he did not pay attention to it. It was another one of those growls he hears, but could not see. The same howl passes through again only its closer. Suddenly a dark dangerous growl could be heard. Gaara opens his eye and look straight into a black wolf. Its green eye with yellow slits glare threatening at him as it bare its sharp white teeth along. The black with silver sheen fur stoods up as its five tails swish furiously along the ground. The wolf figure well define as he stood larger than ordinary wolf should; about the height of a horse, but a little smaller.

He watches as the wolf step closer and closer to him slowly daring him to run away. It attack suddenly too quick, straight at Gaara but his sand rose up into a wall around him as it protects his master. The wolf hit's the wall doing a backflips landing on its feet as he was send back. It try attacking again, but again the wolf attacked Gaara's sand barrier. Gaara watch as the wolf growl more treacherous at him, then it howl to the heavens above. He watches as two form from the dark ground arose as the wolf. Now there is three wolf instead of one. Gaara was surprise even though he did not show it. _It duplicate itself, but how?_ It was not a normal wolf, but then again the appearance wasn't even the normal wolf. The two wolf back into the shadow as it disappear into it. Gaara couldn't sense the other two wolf, but the one in front of him. The black wolf attack the sand barrier; Gaara knew that he was protect thanks to his ultimate defense, but at the same time the two other wolf attack him from the side. He barely was able to protect himself from the attacked as he strain his sand to arise from his side to protect. But he didn't expect the first wolf to disappear from under and attak him again from behind. What the hell!? Gaara thought as he was thrown across into a tree. Black streaks that Gaara barely see attack him. His sand was barely able to put up the barrier. It was just like the time with Rock Lee. Their speeds matches exactly as the wolf was able to do some damage. Unfortunately the Gaara that the wolf attack wasn't the real one as it crack under one attack and crumble into the ground. His shell was gone.

By the tree standing up, Gaara tried to regain his breath from taking in some damage and use of chakra as another wolf attack him, but disappear when he use his sand for a barrier instead unexpectedly another wolf manage to attack him from behind again and slash his back. Gaara collapsed on the ground as his he bleeds, he struggle to get up. _What kind of power does this creature have?_ He saw the three wolf stand in front of him again. Quickly he send his sand and manages to get one of the wolf, the other two escape his clutch as the sand slowly wrap itself to the wolf.

He watches as the wolf struggle to get out, but couldn't for the harder he struggle the stronger the sands hold on it. "Desert Coffin," he said in a tire voice as the sand was suffocating the wolf. Reaching its doom "Desert Funeral" the sand crush the wolf, but no blood escape, instead it disappear in the air. Too busy Gaara was too distracted to notice the other wolf that survive attack him; one slash his arm deeply and the other one at his chest. He finally collapse but couldn't keep up as his chakra almost depleted, he couldn't get up. Instead he struggle to one of the trees that was nearby. The two wolf walk slowly to it prey, impending it doom slowly. Another wolf arose from the ground, surprising Gaara. All three attack its prey, the death of Sabaku No Gaara coming soon.

"Stop Reimei! Don't do it," a yell echo throughout the forest was heard It was a female voice and very close by.

That was the last thing Gaara heard as he fell into oblivion. A melody of a female voice.

End of Chapter 1

Please Review!

Goal of review for the next update is 10 reviews.

If you are wondering how one of the wolf attack Gaara from behind is that the wolf can control shadow and darkness and travel in it. The wolf went underground because the ground is all shadow, and attack Gaara by using the tree behind him.


End file.
